s t i g m a t i z e d
by Po' PoCHi
Summary: His life turned upside down when the past he wished to erase steps back into his life... Now living as the son of the strongest drug trafficker in Japan, Hanamichi is the drug himself that keeps him from dying... [RuHana]
1. Part I

Just one more three-point shoot...  
  
"Rukawa-kun, aren't you going home?" The voice echoed from the other end of the vast gymnasium that has been deserted by everyone except the two of them.  
  
Rukawa ignored his calling. He picked up the ball and dribbled it quickly as he ran towards the hoop. Just as before his Nike Jordan touched the three-point line, he jumped back a little, caught the leather ball with his two hands, swung his arms and threw. The ball flew through the air and formed a loop and it dove straight into the ring. He wiped his sweat with his wristband and took a deep breath.  
  
"Hey," Kogure handed him a clean towel to him as he smiled. "Nice shoot."  
  
Rukawa immediately snatched the towel from his hands. He was sweating profusely, his whole t-shirt is soaked with his sweat. "Thanks," he grated Kogure and walked towards his bag.  
  
"Listen, are you still gonna be around for a while? I'm gonna lock up the gym..."  
  
Rukawa quickly changed his shirt, put on his windbreaker and his sweatpants. "No, Sempai."  
  
"Alright then, I'll wait outside..." The senior smiled. He then made his way to the exit. Soon after that Rukawa followed him and walked out of the gym. Kogure locked the doors and then they both went home on separate directions.  
  
Rukawa finally got back to his house. The same old vacant house that he had lived in all by himself for the last 4 years. It was actually a pretty small and neat house but to live in it alone is way too painful. He was always lonely. Even back then when he lived with his parents he was ignored by them most of the time. Rukawa barely remembered his parents' face. He didn't want to remember them anyway. To him his parents' existence was nothing more than an envelope full of too much money that arrived in his post office each 6 months.  
  
He placed his gym bag aside as he took off his sneakers. "Tadaima," he whispered to himself. No one replied, of course. Rukawa only smiled painfully. The house was dark. There were no lights lit. As he walked through the dim halls his attention was dragged onto the flashing light from the phone. A message? Who would send him a message? Nobody would even bother calling him but now he received a message? His hand immediately groped around the walls for a light switch. As the lights were on, his other hands pushed the playback button on. The raven-haired boy could feel his heart thumping out of his chest. Questions were running through his mind.  
  
Peep!  
  
"Kaede..."  
  
A voice of a woman came out of the phone. It was a familiar yet far-away voice. Rukawa felt his mouth open in disbelief.  
  
Mother?  
  
"Kaede... How are you? It's been a long time since we last talk. I know you can't pick up the phone now cause you're probably at school. How's school? I know you're working hard. I know I'll be proud of you..."  
  
Rukawa frowned. His eyes were nailed to the phone and he was paying close attention. There is no way he would've let a word slipped out from his ears.  
  
"Kaede I'm sorry I haven't been there for you all these times. Dad was sorry too. We were busy with work. But now we'll try to make it up. Can I come for a visit? I miss you a lot, Kaede. Mom haven't got much of a spare time... So can you call me back to maybe give me a date or something? Okay? Thanks, Kaede... I'm looking forward to see you again..."  
  
And that was the end of the message. He winced as he thought of meeting again with his parents. It's not that he hated them. They weren't there for him all these times. It seems like they didn't need him, so why should he bother now? Rukawa was hurt, and now he was fine living all by himself. He knows it gets lonely sometimes but that he can handle. But a face-to-face reunion with his mother is what he can't deal with.  
  
"Give you a date?" Rukawa snorted. "No way..." He then made his way to his room.  
  
"Alright alright alright! Minna gather up!!" Akagi waved his hands around the air as he called the team members on top of his lungs. They all looked his way and then walked to the middle of the court. "We are now going to play a game! Divide yourself into two groups and then get the jerseys from Ayako. Team A will be blue and B will be red! Go go go!" They hustled around the gym and formed two separate lines.  
  
"Hahaa... Kitsune, this time you against me!! You can't beat me now...!!" Hanamichi laughed aloud as he placed both his hands on his hips.  
  
Rukawa only sighed. "Whatever, Do'aho..."  
  
The two lines walked towards Ayako and she handed each one a colored jersey vest.  
  
"Rukawa..." Akagi called as he was standing near the entrance of the gym. "Come here..." The freshman did as he was instructed and walked towards the team captain. His face was stern and is quite gloomy. What could it be? Did he do something wrong?  
  
"Yes, Sempai?"  
  
Akagi heaved a deep breath. "There's someone here to see you. He said he wanted to talk to you. And yeah, he's asking you to come with him so pack your bags."  
  
"What?" Now that a week ago he received a message from his long-lost mother and now somebody is here to see him. All these times he had been alone in life now there are people who threw themselves at him. This time who could it be? "Where is him, Sempai?"  
  
Akagi pointed his thumb towards the way to the school exit. "He said he'll be waiting at the gate."  
  
Under his breath he cussed to himself. "Hai..." He took off his blue vest and then handed it to Ayako.  
  
"You're going home, Rukawa?" Ayako's face was a little bit disappointed. Rukawa only nodded. "Too bad... I was bored today and was hoping for a show that I know you'll usually put up. But then... oh well..." She smiled and patted Rukawa's shoulder since she's too short to reach Rukawa's head. "Just come tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Hai..." Rukawa replied shortly and then packed his bags. He took out his jacket and then excused himself from the rest of the team.  
  
"Chi... That Kitsune is such a coward. He walked out on me?" Bonk! A punch landed on Sakuragi's head.  
  
"Shut up and just play." Again he raised his hands in the air and drew everybody's attention. "Let's begin the game, minna!!!"  
  
Rukawa walked slowly towards the entrance gate. Among the few students he saw passing by he saw a man in black suit. The man's face lifted as he saw Rukawa coming his way.  
  
Must be that guy... What the hell is up with that black suit and all that?  
  
"Kaede-san." The man greeted with a faint smile. His hair was dark and was slicked with gel to the back. His face was light but he could barely see the wrinkles that started to get visible. This man must've been at least 30 years old. "Follow me."  
  
"Where are we going?" Rukawa gave him that cold hard look. Of course, he needed an explanation. He had just met this mysterious stranger that is approximately 15 years older than him and said that he would take Rukawa to some place. He couldn't be dumb and would let someone kidnap him. "And who the hell are you?"  
  
Once more the man smiled. He offered his hand to him, waiting for Rukawa to take it and shake his hands. "Call me Ian." Rukawa did not shake his hand. "I have a car waiting outside. And I just wish to take you to your house. Someone is waiting there."  
  
"Who is it?" Quickly Rukawa threw back another question right after Ian finished talking.  
  
The man smiled. "A very close relative of yours, sir. The one that you have not met for 4 years. The one that wished to see you."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Rukawa sighed. He knew exactly who he meant. It was no one else rather than the one that had gave him a house to live alone and has abandoned him all these years. The one who he decided to delete from his memory. The one who had called him a week ago.  
  
"Mother..."  
  
:: to be continued ::  
  
a.n : long time no write a slam dunk fic. Hahah... I decided to write another serious fic. Hope you enjoy! 


	2. Part II

What are you doing here?  
  
She was sitting in the living room with her legs crossed, enveloped by the darkness. On her hand was a lit slim Capri cigarette, smokes float gradually to the ceiling. Rukawa could barely notice her face. "Waiting for you," she tipped the butt and ashes fell on the tray. "Welcome home, Kaede..." She placed her cig and stood up, smiling as she approached her son.  
  
No response. Boy, was she happy to see her. Unfortunately it does not apply to Rukawa. The boy in pale skin and piercing indigo eyes disliked her. He disliked his entire family. Being forsaken by both of his parents is not a child's wish. How they had impudence to walk out on him. Fingers crumpled into fist, he felt a lump on his throat. His mother was being pretty boorish. How dare she walked straight into HIS house without his permission.  
  
The woman, all gorgeous in a black suit and pencil skirt was just finally a few steps away from his long-lost son. Rukawa could barely remember her face, but now he could recognize her as she was barely visible beneath the shadows of the walls. "You left me. Do you regret it now?" Rukawa loathed her presence. How he wished she would not walk back into his life. He had suffered a great amount of pain and he finally had managed to put it aside. But now the woman who had drawn a scar in his heart had the nerve to show back in his life.  
  
"Please note that it was not intentional. Your father and me had both important and dangerous duties to serve, we cannot put you in risk. Therefore we decided to place you in a safer place." She took another step forward.  
  
Rukawa took one backward. "And left me alone for more than 4 years?" He derided in a cold and stern voice.  
  
Rukawa's mother sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry. It was my fault... But we really had some serious problems back then. I... I didn't have time for you, Kaede-kun. I..."  
  
It was barely audible. Rukawa muttered something beneath his sigh and he took his bag and walked straight into his room, ignoring his mother and Ian, her personal bodyguard. "You didn't have time for your own son?" He almost shouted behind his bedroom door.  
  
She fell quiet. The air of solemn swelled throughout them. She was confused of what to do. Of course, it was her mistake but seems that she can't find a way to ask for forgiveness now. "I don't know how to make it up to you..." She scrunched up her brows and bit her lip. Her heels made tapping noises as she walked over towards Rukawa's bedroom.  
  
"Just leave, that'll be enough..." Rukawa whispered. Actually it was hard for him to forget her, that's what makes him angry.  
  
"I cant... Kaede, you have to give me a chance to speak," she begged, leaning on the wooden door. "...Please," she quailed.  
  
Silence hung around both of them. Rukawa then took one deep breath and closed his eyes. Maybe she does deserve another chance. Maybe she had a story to the reason why she had left her. Rukawa walked over to the closet and pulled out a thin baby blue sweater and changed his clothes. "May I come in?" Mother parted the door and she peeked into the space between the door and its wooden frame. Rukawa slightly nodded but refused to turn his back away from her face. She took small steps forward and closed the door behind her. "You grew up a lot," she smiled as she saw her son stood up straight 187 cms tall.  
  
"Cut the crap. Just what do you want?" Though his words were bold and rude his voice was softer than before.  
  
Rukawa's mother smoothen the fabric of the bed sheets and sat down. "...For the past 4 years we had serious problems at work that had put us in danger. That's why we decided to put you to a separate place while Yuichi helped us."  
  
Yuichi... Ah yes, he remembered about him.  
  
Yuichi, his own brother by blood, the one he always had quarrels with. Yes yes. He was 8 years older than him. Back then Rukawa was still a baby but Yuichi had helped his father a lot. He didn't have the slightest clue about what his father's business was all about, but Yuichi had full understanding and was well enough to lend a hand.  
  
"But now we had finally settled down and we were stable now. And now it's time for you to come back and join us."  
  
"No thanks," Rukawa quickly snapped.  
  
Her eyes widened for a moment and she smiled painfully. "Don't say that Kaede... What we did was for your own good. You are still a part of our family. Please... I'm begging..." Water gathered around her eyes.  
  
Rukawa stood still facing his closet. He placed both of his hands inside his pockets and sighed. No. No he won't come back.  
  
"I'm begging," tears finally rolled down her eyes. "I'm begging...!" she finally dropped down to her knees and knelt. "Please..."  
  
Seeing her own mother that he had partially missed so much kneeling in front of him in despair Rukawa's heart was touched. He quickly bent down and grabbed her shoulders. It wasn't necessary. Though he had disliked her he still consider her as his own mother, the one who gave birth to him. Rukawa sighed and then took the fabric of his sweater by his hand to wipe his mother's tears. "...I'm sorry..." He then hugged her tight, missing the feeling of the warmth.  
  
"I missed you." It was such a relief. She held him back and smiled. "Welcome back, Kaede..."  
  
Thank goodness his parents' house was now located in Kanagawa, for he had remembered back then they used to live in the heart of Tokyo. Now Rukawa had to take the trains instead of riding the bike to school. His mother had offered him a chauffer to drive him to school with the black flashy limousine but it will be all too showy. He didn't want attention. At least if his household life should turn around upside down, he hoped that life in school would stay the same.  
  
It was more than a house, more than a mansion perhaps. It was big as a castle. He never thought that a house this big even exists anywhere in Kanagawa. What on earth does his parents do for work, he wondered. Rukawa's room was too grand and too spacious. The ceilings were too high and the windows stood tall and broad. Oh how he missed his room back then. Even though it was all crammed up but it was comfortable. Now he even had to walk for more than 10 steps to reach bathroom from his bed.  
  
Living with a family sure is weird for Rukawa. But it barely feels different for he hardly ever seen both his mom and dad wandering around the house. All he usually saw were guys in black jackets and some servant maids with fancy kimonos. He didn't even know where his parents' room is for there were too many doors along the corridor.  
  
Once he bumped onto a guy taller than him dressed in a grey shirt. Rukawa eyed at him suspiciously. Every single part of him seems familiar, except for his overgrown hair that was tied loosely, hanging down to his back. His eyes were as blue as his and his skin was the same tone as his. The man stopped and turned around. He then smiled. "Kaede... I heard you moved back in but I never saw you around..."  
  
Boy, Yuichi. How he had grown a lot much taller and mature ever since he last saw him. True, Yuichi was 18 when Rukawa left the house to live on his own. But his face were much more mature this time. He had light unshaven facial hair, giving impression of a messy look. "Yuichi," his name popped out from Rukawa's pair of pale lips.  
  
Yuichi grinned. He then reached out his hands and patted Rukawa's raven hair. "My oh my look at you." He beamed wider to see Rukawa push his hands away, just like what he had expected him to do. "Handsome, huh? You a chick magnet, huh?" he sneered. Rukawa scrunched up his brows and muffled a few inaudible words.  
  
"...You've changed too," Rukawa said sheepishly as he tilted his head to the side while he placed an eye on his big brother.  
  
Yuichi laughed and punched playfully on Rukawa's upper arms. He then pulled out a cigarette and a lighter and then offered a box of Camel Lights to his younger brother that he had not seen for 4 years. "Care for a company?" He smirked. Rukawa shook his head.  
  
No. He is an athlete, he can't smoke and destroy everything. Besides what's so good about smoking? They only inhale dreadful-tasting air and pollute their lungs. Was it really good to wreck your health?  
  
"Well then... Can you at least go out and accompany me out in the garden?" He shrugged. "We got a lot to catch up on..."  
  
Rukawa nodded. Why not? He could use some help to escort him around the house since he's new around. And then he kinda missed his brother. Back then they barely talked and all they ever did was quarrel. But that was back then when he was just a kid. He's a grown up now, he's 17 years old and Yuichi was almost 22. "Alright," he agreed.  
  
They both walked through the long hallways that seemed to last forever. Wow, he sure is damn filthy rich. Boy oh boy. Both reached a big iron door with windows and Yuichi pushed the knob to open. Outside stretched long beds of flowers among the green grasses. Sakura trees that were almost blooming were out there in the huge yard, approximately 50 metres from where he was standing now. Rukawa shook his head in disbelief. Yuichi led him to a porch and they both sit on the wrought iron chair. Rukawa only folded his arms as Yuichi finished up his butt and was ready to light another one. They both stayed silent for a while. "Kaede... you got any chick already?"  
  
"No," Rukawa replied in a stifle.  
  
Raising a brow, Yuichi slumped back in his chairs. "Wow... you're damn good looking how come you ain't got one?" He placed the cig between his lips and pulled in the air. "Well..." He started smiling to himself. "I got one, and I am currently engaged to her..."  
  
"Whoa... nice to hear that," he said lazily.  
  
"Yup. She's great..." Yuichi raised his hand and stared at his engagement ring.  
  
Both fell silent. None refused to speak up. Yuichi was busy smoking his Camel Lights while Rukawa was busy looking at the stars above. This big house, he felt so out of place. He felt like an alien walking on earth, big and full of strange faces.  
  
"Have you ate dinner?" Yuichi asked as velvet smoke slid from his pair of lips, floating towards the sky.  
  
Have he had dinner? No. He was too lazy to walk down the dining room. Besides he had enough of Danny's sandwich that he devoured today after the practice. Back then he heard from the head maid that they were having a rib eye steak for dinner. Rukawa wasn't always in favor of steak. He didn't like the feeling of plain meat with sauce in his mouth. Even though mashed potato was served as the side plate he didn't feel like it. How he missed the taste of instant cup ramen that he usually had for himself as dinner. "No." Rukawa said softly.  
  
Yuichi paused to breath in the cigarette. "Why? You can always ask for something of your own favor if you don't like the food they serve. Houji- san the cook can prepare you any meal you desire. Just name one."  
  
Alright enough, now he felt like a royal prince. His house was as big as a mansion. He got bodyguards all over him and a personal excellent chef. Not to mention the limousines that his mother offered to him as a ride to school. He had been living for almost 17 years yet he didn't know what on earth his parents were doing for money. "Yuichi," he began, "what does Mom and Dad do for a living?"  
  
There came no reply. Yuichi sat in silent, a burning cigarette between his two fingers. He sighed and looked at the grass beneath his feet. It seems like he was fighting a small battle in his mind. Rukawa waited patiently for an answer. It is a reasonable thing to get curious about where all these money came from. After all he is an adult already, so he can't be forbidden from thinking. Yuichi sighed and then he smiled. "Well Dad's a leader of a big organization in Japan."  
  
"What organization?" Rukawa quickly shot a question after another.  
  
The longhaired boy shrugged as he put off his butt and threw it on the floor. "You'll see." He smiled confidently and stood up. The pack of Camel Lights that had been staying in his other hand for long was slipped into his trousers' pocket. "I'm going to bed... You should too. You got school tomorrow." He turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"You too, right?" He was always thinking that from the start Yuichi wanted to be a civil engineer. Well, from what he had remembered before he left was that Yuichi had just finished high school. Maybe he's studying around in a university somewhere around Kanagawa, he supposed.  
  
But Yuichi shook his head. "I don't... I help Dad." He simply said.  
  
Again, the curiosity rise to his head. What organization could be so powerful and successful that his parents were able to build and maintain a house this big? Must be something really big, then. Well he stood up and followed his older brother back to his own room to have a good rest. Tomorrow is another day and he got to wake up early to catch a train.  
  
He lingered a while in the terrace, looking up at the sky, breathing in the unfamiliar air. As he looked around he noticed that most of the room's lights are already switched off. Most except a few on the level above. He still couldn't recognize which room is which. Since there was nothing to do he climbed up tree to get a better view of what's happening inside.  
  
Every windows in his mansion stood tall and wide, all made of see-through glass. Just as he climbed onto a tree branch that faces the room, he balanced himself and leaned forward. There were few figures within the room, some in the corners were wearing black suits. A figure in the middle seemed familiar to him, especially the outfit, all colored in gray.  
  
Rukawa bent over an inch forward and squinted his eyes. Those hair, that figure, that stance, that clothes... Yuichi... What was he doing there? He thought he said that he's going off to bed. And that man in the middle, with graying hair also seemed familiar.  
  
Somehow Rukawa could hear them speak. If the words were unclear, he could just read their lips. Curious of what they were doing this late, Rukawa then tucked his overgrown strands of hair behind his ears and tried to listen.  
  
"...What the hell, Kai... No." The familiar man almost screamed out.  
  
Yutaka seemed to be the tall skinny men dressed in velvet crimson suit. He shrugged and sighed. "I am a respected member of this organization. I am the leader of the cults in the West, Yutaka-sama!! I demand my rights."  
  
_'Yutaka...!! Tou-san?!'_ The name he longed to hear so long, the presence he missed for his years of vastness. Rukawa screamed in his heart.  
  
"...I said no. The remaining members of the organization said no. We know you are only asking this in order to soar your wings to the west. You craved for liaisons. You craved for power, for you, only you! We are a team, Kai... We work together!! We put aside our necessities for the benefits of 'us'... I've never seen the team in you, Kai... Not from the very first..."  
  
Kai scorned off as he made faces of disgust. "Fuck that, Yutaka... True there was never a team. There was NEVER a team in ME, yes yes... you are smart..." He smiled slyly. "Not while there's YOU, you fucking bastard. You thought you could LEAD this cult but all you ever did was lick up THEIR asses. YOU're the one who wanted power, you selfish asshole!!" Right after he finished the line he spat onto Yutaka's face. Immediately the men in black suit seized Kai, hit him on the face and nailed him onto the floor since he tried to escape.  
  
Yuichi pulled out a sword from the cupboard and handed it to Yutaka. He received in silence, his face is cold and stern like stone. A few steps taken forward, closing up the distance between him and Kai who was nailed onto the floor with the hands of the men like an insect nailed onto the wood, alive but helpless. Kai kicked and spat but each attempt was rewarded with a hit upon his face or his stomach.  
  
Yutaka stood still, the sword shining in his hand. The sight of it made Rukawa bead out cold sweats. His father, the father by his own blood, is about to kill. Kill. Kill, taking a life from a creature, a human being to be precise. He felt his arms and knees weaken by the thought of it.  
  
"You beget disgrace to your own grave..." And then the sword was thrust onto the chest of the helpless man. Blood came spurting out, crimson like the color of his suit. Everybody watched in stillness. Everybody watched him scream out one last cry before his soul withered into the darkness of the night.  
  
Rukawa cannot speak, he cannot breathe. He felt numb in disbelief. His heart throbbed to the surface of his chest, beating its way onto his ribs. His pale skin were drenched in his cold sweat and his cobalt eyes turned vast. He slanted to the side and lost control. He tipped off his balance and fell onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
**a.n ::** nobody reviewed for this one.. tears...   
  
still writing it for my own discreet pleasure, though 


End file.
